1shoot A Confession
by yourparadise
Summary: Bagaimana jika YUNJAE go public? 'Halo semua, ini Jung Yunho. Sekarang aku sedang bersama kekasih cantikku yang sedang marah Aku mencintainya, Kim Jaejoong-ku ' 1shoot. YUNJAE. (this ff is already posted in another website)


**[One Shoot]**

**A CONFESSION**

**Note : Maaf sebelumnya, tapi saya memang jarang memakai rated untuk fanfic, hanya jika untuk rated M saja. Hehe.**

Lelaki tampan itu berdiri di depan pintu apartemen milik kekasihnya. Meskipun kekasihnya itu baru saja pindah ke apartemen baru, tapi ia yakin kekasihnya itu tetap menggunakan kode pengaman yang sama. Lelaki tampan itu menekan beberapa tombol angka dan terdengar bunyi terbukanya pintu. Ia masuk dan melepas sepatunya. Ia juga menanggalkan mantel tebal yang dipakainya tadi dan menggantungnya di belakang pintu.

Jung Yunho masuk dengan langkah pelan, ia menyapukan matanya ke seluruh ruang tamu hingga dapur apartemen ini, namun ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda kekasihnya. Ah, mungkin dia di kamar, batin Yunho.

Yunho membuka perlahan pintu kamar dan masuk ke dalam kamar tidur kekasihnya itu. Kamar itu cukup luas dengan desain minimalis yang sering ia lihat dimajalah-majalah design interior. Tempat tidur king size dengan seprai putih yang halus berkualitas tinggi dan berharga jutaan won, televisi plasma yang tergantung di dinding, dinding yang seluruhnya dicat dengan warna putih tulang, serta lantai kamar yang terbungkus rapi dengan karpet putih hitam berbulu yang lembut.

"You're just another girl~~"

Telinga Yunho menangkap suara merdu yang berasal dari kamar mandi. Ia yakin itu pasti kekasihnya. Sebenarnya Yunho ingin masuk ke dalam sana dan menggoda kekasihnya itu, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya dan merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur.

Sambil bersenandung kecil, Yunho tergoda untuk mengambil telepon genggam kekasihnya yang tergeletak di tempat tidur. Yunho bukannya seorang kekasih yang terlalu posesif, tapi sudah hampir dua bulan ini dia tidak bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu dan dia sangat penasaran apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu. Termasuk siapa yang ia kirimi pesan dan ia telepon.

Begitu membuka kode pengaman telepon genggam milik kekasihnya itu, ia menemukan wallpaper dirinya dan kekasihnya itu yang sedang duduk di depan sebuah café ketika beberapa tahun yang lalu mereka berkunjung ke Paris. Yunho mulai menjelajahi telepon genggam itu.

Beberapa pesan dari manager dan kedua member JYJ lainnya. Beberapa email dari sahabat-sahabat kekasihnya. Panggilan masuk dan keluar yang didominasi oleh dirinya dan keluarga. Yunho membuka galeri foto dan melihat beberapa foto kekasihnya itu. Baru saja ia akan melihat foto yang lainnya, ia mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

Sesosok lelaki tampan yang hanya menggunakan bathrub keluar dari kamar mandi. Tangan kanannya memegang handuk hijau kecil dan mengusap-usap rambutnya yang basah karena tadi keramas. Yunho sampai harus menelan liurnya karena melihat pemandangan yang cukup membuat jantungnya berdebar cepat.

Yunho menahan dirinya agar tidak langsung berlari dan memeluk kekasihnya itu. Dia hanya tersenyum lebar ketika kekasihnya itu sadar dengan keberadaan dirinya.

"Yun?"

Jaejoong diam beberapa saat karena kaget melihat kekasih yang teramat dirindukannya itu sekarang berada di kamarnya dan tersenyum padanya. Ini bukan mimpi kan?, batin Jaejoong. Ia tahu pasti bahwa segala hal yang dilakukan Yunho pasti akan diawasi secara ketat oleh SM dan ini sebuah kejadian yang langka jika kekasihnya itu dapat dengan leluasa pergi keluar apalagi pergi ke apartemennya ini.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Joongie? Kau tidak rindu padaku?"

Yunho beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya yang masih mematung di depan pintu kamar mandi. Ia merentangkan tangannya lebar bermaksud agar kekasihnya itu dapat menghambur ke dalam pelukannya. Tapi yang ia lihat kekasihnya itu justru mulai meneteskan airmata.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Kau tidak suka dengan kehadiranku?" tanya Yunho sambil mengusap lembut pipi kekasihya yang sedang menangis.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia ingin menjawab pertanyaan Yunho namu airmatanya terus mengalir dan ia mulai terisak. Ini bukan karena ia tidak menyukai kehadirian kekasihnya itu, ini karena ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Kekasih yang sangat dirindukannya itu sekarang memeluknya dan mengusap lembut punggungnya, berusaha menenangkan tangisannya.

"Gwenchana, Boo.. Aku di sini sekarang, jangan menangis, ne?"

Yunho memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan erat. Ia mengerti sekali mengapa kekasihnya ini menangis. Ia sendiri juga merasa bersalah karena baru sekarang bisa menemui kekasihnya itu. Mereka tinggal di dalam satu kota, namun agensi yang memimpin Yunho begitu mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Yunho, sampai-sampai ia tidak dapat menemui kekasihnya ini.

"Yun.." panggil Jaejoong lirih.

"Ya, sayang?"

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat wajah tampan seorang Jung Yunho. Ia rindu sekali pelukan ini. Ia rindu tatapan lembut mata musang itu. Ia rindu bibir tipis yang dulu dapat ia rasakan setiap hari. Jaejoong memberikan jarak diantara mereka dan menggenggam tangan Yunho erat.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali baru mengunjungiku, Yun?"

Yunho mencium hidung kekasihnya itu sekilas,"Maafkan aku ya? Tapi kali ini aku tidak akan pergi lagi. Aku janji"

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya barusan. Baru saja ia ingin menanyakan maksud kekasihnya tadi, Yunho sudah menarik tangannya dan membawanya duduk dipangkuannya. Jaejoong melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Yunho dan membelai rambut Yunho dengan pelan.

"Apa maksudmu, Yun?"

Yunho tersenyum dan tangannya meraih telepon genggam Jaejoong yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Ia terlihat sibuk dengan telepon genggam Jaejoong dan mencari sesuatu.

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, bisakah kau menjelaskan ini semua padaku, sayang?"

Yunho memberikan telepon genggam itu kepada Jaejoong. Ia menunjukkan beberapa foto Jaejoong dalam beberapa pose. Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengerutkan keningnya, ia tidak mengerti apa yang perlu ia jelaskan kepada Yunho.

"Ini semua fotoku, Yun. Lalu kenapa? Apa yang salah?"

Yunho medecakkan lidahnya,"Kau memang tidak sadar atau kau berpura-pura tidak tahu?"

"Aku memang tidak mengerti, Yun…" rengek Jaejoong.

"Lihat semua fotomu, Joongie. Kau tidak sadar jika disemua fotomu, terutama yang kau unggah diakunmu, semuanya ada sangkut pautnya denganku?"

Jaejoong terlihat berpikir,"Memang kenapa?"

Yunho menjadi sedikit gemas mendengar respon kekasihnya itu,"Contohnya foto sepatu merah yang ada di kamar di dalam fotomu ini. Kau sengaja memperlihatkannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu itu, Yun. Yoochun memotretku dan langsung mengunggahnya. Lagipula memang itu sepatumu, kan? Salah?"

"Bagaimana dengan ini," Yunho kembali menunjukkan sebuah foto Jaejoong yang berada di kamar mandinya,"Semua benda hijau milikku terlihat juga di foto ini"

"Lalu?"

Yunho mendenguskan nafasnya dan kembali menunjukkan beberapa foto yang sempat diunggah Jaejoong diakunnya. Foto Jaejoong yang mengenakan kaus berwarna pink milik Yunho. Foto Jaejoong yang mengenakan celana merah yang sama dengan milik Yunho. Dan terakhir foto Jaejoong ketika ia memotret dirinya sendiri melalui cermin kamarnya.

"Kau memotret dirimu sendiri ketika aku tidur dibalik selimut itu? Dan kau mengunggahnya?"

"Iya.."

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya panjang dan menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Ia sedikit frustasi dengan jawaban Jaejoong yang polos dan seperti tidak berdosa itu.

"Memangnya kenapa sih, Yun?! Kau tidak suka?"

Jaejoong beranjak dari pangkuan Yunho dan menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Apa yang dipikirkan kekasihnya itu? Kenapa Jung Yunho seperti tidak suka dengan tindakannya yang sering mengunggah beberapa barang miliknya dan Yunho?

"Jae.." panggil Yunho.

Orang yang dipanggil tidak menghiraukannya, ia menyibukkan diri dengan membuka lemari dan mencari-cari pakaian. Yunho tahu jika kekasihnya ini mudah sekali merasa kesal jika Yunho menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya. Ia mencoba mendekati kekasihnya yang sedang cemberut itu dan memeluk pinggang rampingnya dari belakang.

Jaejoong yang sepertinya sedikit tidak suka dan masih kesal dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Yunho tadi mencoba melepaskan tangan kekar yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Tapi sia-sia saja, tenaga Yunho lebih besar dari tenaganya.

"Aku bukannya tidak suka, Jae.."

"Terus apa? Memangnya aku salah? Kita kan memang sepasang kekasih. Barangku adalah barangmu dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Lagi pula hanya Yunjae shipper yang menyadari foto-fotoku itu!" Jaejoong berusaha membela dirinya.

"Duduk dulu.."

Yunho kembali menuntun kekasihnya itu untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Ia menatap mata besar milik Jaejoong dan kemudian mengecup kedua kelopak matanya secara bergantian.

"Aku bilang bahwa aku tidak suka, aku hanya bertanya.."

"Tapi nada bicaramu seperti tidak suka!" potong Jaejoong.

"Begitukah?"

Yunho tersenyum dan mencium bibir merah kekasihnya itu. Awalnya ia hanya sekedar menyentuhkan bibirnya dan bibir Jaejoong, tapi kemudian dia membuka bibirnya sedikit dan melumat bibir kekasihnya itu dengan lembut. Tangannya kirinya melingkar dipinggang Jaejoong dan tangan kanannya mengusap pelan punggung kekasihnya itu.

Tanpa disadari Jaejoong, beberapa saat kemudian Yunho mengambil telepon genggam milik Jaejoong dan memotret kemesraan mereka. Jaejoong yang mendengar nada kamera di telepon genggamnya, dengan segera melepas ciumannya dengan Yunho dan membelalakan matanya lebar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Yun?!"

"Mengambil gambar kita berdua, kenapa?"

Yunho dengan santainya mengabaikan Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia kembali mengambil gambar dirinya dan Jaejoong. Dengan wajahnya yang dihiasi senyuman lebar dan Jaejoong yang masih menatapnya dengan tidak percaya dan kedua tangannya disilangkan ke depan dadanya.

"Mau kau apakan itu, Yun?"

Yunho tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong dan masih sibuk mengetik sesuatu di telepon genggam itu. Jaejoong yang penasaran kemudian mengambil paksa telepon genggamnya dan seketika dia menjerit panik ketika melihat apa yang Yunho lakukan dengan foto mereka berdua tadi.

"Yun! Kau gila!" jerit Jaejoong.

Bagaimana tidak panik? Yunho menunggah foto mereka tadi dan mengunggahnya diakun twitter milik Jaejoong. Dia menuliskan kalimat yang bahkan tidak pernah Jaejoong pikirkan sebelumnya.

'Halo semua, ini Jung Yunho. Sekarang aku sedang bersama kekasih cantikku yang sedang marah ^^ Aku mencintainya, Kim Jaejoong-ku~~'

Yunho terkekeh melihat Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba mematung dan kembali meneteskan airmatanya. Melihat itu, Yunho kembali memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan erat.

"Kenapa, Jae?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu, Yun? Kenapa?" Jaejoong memukul bahu Yunho dan masih terisak dalam tangisannya.

"Karena itu bukan yang kita inginkan? Aku tahu resikonya setelah ini, sayang. Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan orang tuaku, dengan ketiga teman kita dan dengan orang tuamu. Semua setuju dengan ini. Tidak ada yang menghalangi kita lagi.."

"Tapi.. Tapi kau akan kehilangan pekerjaanmu.."

Yunho tersenyum kecut. Ia tidak peduli dengan pekerjaannya, yang ia pedulikan hanya Jaejoong. Ia peduli dengan hubungan mereka. Karena sudah terlalu lama ia menggantungkan hubungan mereka. Karena sudah terlalu lama ia membiarkan Jaejoong menunggunya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Yunho sudah menemui orangtua Jaejoong dan orangtuanya yang ditemani dengan ketiga member yang lainnya dan juga sang manager. Ia ingat bagaimana ia dengan sangat hati-hati dan pelan-pelan memberi pengertian bahwa ia selama ini begitu mencintai Jaejoong. Bahwa ini sudah keputusan yang akan ia terima resikonya, sekalipun ia akan kehilangan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang bintang hallyu.

Orangtua Jaejoong dan Yunho pun tidak dapat membohongi mata mereka. Mereka tahu jika anak mereka saling mencintai sejak dulu. Meskipun ini hal yang kurang wajar, tapi mereka yakin keputusan yang dibuat Yunho adalah keputusan yang terbaik untuk anak mereka. Karena bagaimana pun juga, semua orang berhak untuk bahagia kan?

"Joongie-ah.. Setiap orang berhak untuk bahagia dimana pun, dengan siapapun, dan bagaimana pun. Dan ini yang aku inginkan sekarang, aku ingin bahagia denganmu selamanya. Aku tahu cepat atau lambat pun orang akan mengerti dengan keputusan kita. Tidak hanya kita satu-satunya pasangan di dunia ini yang gay. Dan aku akan sepenuhnya bertanggungjawab atas hidupmu, Jae.. Aku janji"

Jaejoong menatap bola mata Yunho yang benar-benar menyiratkan kesungguhan. Lagipula ini bukan yang diinginkannya selama ini? Ia sangat ingin diakui oleh Yunho. Ia ingin seluruh dunia tahu bahwa ia mencintai Yunho dan Yunho pun mencintainya. Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Gomawo, Yun.. Gomawo.. Gomawo.."

Jaejoong terus saja mengucapkan kata terima kasih. Yunho tersenyum lega dan kemudian memeluk kembali kekasihnya itu. Ia yakin bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Besok mereka akan mengadakan konferensi pers dan mengumumkan hubungan mereka selama ini. Yunho tidak takut lagi. Ia tidak akan peduli bahkan jika para fansnya beralih menjadi membencinya.

Disisi lain, para fans yang begitu terkejut ketika melihat foto yag baru diunggah di akun twitter Jaejoong, dengan bertubi-tubi menanyakan kebenaran foto tersebut. Mulai dari fans yang merasa sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat di foto tersebut, hingga Yunjae shipper yang terus menerus menyuarakan kegembiraan mereka melihat dua orang yang mereka nanti-nanti selama ini akhirnya mengaku mencintai satu sama lain.

"Jaejoong-oppa, benarkah itu foto kalian berdua?!"

"Yeay! ^^ Yunjae is real! Oh Tuhan mereka benar-benar nyata!"

"Aku tidak percaya kau gay, oppa -_-"

"Yunjae! Yunjae! Yunjae forever~~~~~!

**The end**

_Huahahahahhaa, maaf ya nggak jelas banget ini. Karena ketika mengetik ini saya sempat mengalami WB (writer block). Jadi untuk mengisi waktu senggang, saya beberapa kali membaca beberapa fanfic yang ada mpreg-nya. Hahahaha Otak saya mulai terkontaminasi sekarang. Anyway, mohon reviewnya, ne? Kamsahamnida :*_


End file.
